A Recens Iter In Posterum
by Hanamichi Violet
Summary: Ketika satu hidupmu kau anggap berakhir hari itu juga, apakah demikian yang terjadi? Untukmu yang telah memilih satu keputusan besar untuk semuanya, keinginanmu yang begitu besar itu membawa jiwamu kembali berkelana. Sang dewi memberkahi setiap langkahmu sang penyelamat.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer;**

**Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Highshool Dxd adalah milik Ichie Ishibumi.**

**Fate adalah milik Kinoko Nasu dan Type-Moon.**

**Juga tokoh anime lain yang keluar dalam cerita ini selanjutnya bukanlah milikku. Aku hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka untuk membuat cerita fanfiksi sebagai penggemar akan penokohan mereka tanpa adanya niat meraup suatu nilai komersil atas apa yang aku tulis. Ini hanyalah sebuah hobi menulis saja.**

**Catatan kecil sebelum membaca :**

**Jangan terlalu cepat menilai sebuah cerita. Nikmatilah yang ada dan beritahukan dengan sopan jika sekiranya ada kekurangan pada karakter yang aku tulis. Lebih dari itu aku membuka lembar diskusi lewat PM untuk para pembaca senior agar aku bisa belajar lebih banyak.**

**[...]**

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu terasa menggelitik untuk ditanyakan sekarang. Aku hanya tersenyum selanjutnya untuk melihat Pertapa Rikudou menatapku dengan tatapan trenyuh.

"Untuk kebaikan semua. Satu nyawa untuk semua nyawa yang lainnya. Kurasa itu adalah harga yang sepadan."

Aku bisa melihat Pertapa Rikudou terdiam karena hal yang kuucapkan.

"Sungguh kau ini…" Pertapa Rikudou yang menemuiku disaat aku sekarat sementara Sakura mati-matian mencoba untuk membuatku tetap hidup tertawa trenyuh. "Kau adalah anomali teraneh yang pernah kutemui Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan sebagai renkarnasi dari Ashura,"

Aku bisa merasakan sosok anak astral dari pertapa Rikudou yang membelakangiku menghilang di belakangku. Dua tangan astral serasa menyentuh pundakku dan aku bisa melihat dari pucuk mataku.

Dua orang yang tidak pernah kulihat secara nyata dihidupku namun dari kisah saat aku bertemu kesadaran Chakra mereka aku bisa mengetahui betapa besarnya cinta dan kasih mereka.

Kedua orang tuaku. Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Di belakang mereka yang menyentuh kedua pundakku, tangan besar yang pernah mengelus rambutku sensasinya kurasakan kembali. Seorang pertapa mesum yang mengajariku arti dari segalanya dari dunia.

_Hey, Ero-Sennin._

"Kau adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari Ashura. Sang _Messiah _yang terlahir untuk menyelamatkan semuanya." Pertapa Rikudou yang melayang dengan posisi bersila mendekat kearahku. Dia tersenyum. Telunjuknya menyentuh kening milikku. "Uzumaki Naruto. Untuk keinginanmu yang begitu besar, aku menyerahkan ini kepadamu." Sensasi kekuatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya mengalir didalam tubuhku. Memenuhi jalur _Tenketsu_ milikku. Aku menutup mata untuk merasakannya.

Aku merasa melayang.

"Bangunlah Uzumaki Naruto. Dan lakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku lakukan sebelumnya."

Aku tahu itu.

"Selamat tinggal Uzumaki Naruto. Semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bertemu lagi."

…

Ayolah Naruto! Kau tidak boleh mati! Kau tidak boleh mati!

Aku, Haruno Sakura ini tidak akan membiarkanmu mati Naruto. Tidak! Kau harus hidup! Impianmu masih panjang bukan?! Kau ingin jadi Hokage bukan? Ayo Naruto!

Aku terus melakukan pernafasan buatan dan juga melakukan pemompaan jantung manual kepada Naruto yang sekarang tengah sekarat. Naruto yang telah kehilangan Bijuu miliknya karena telah dikeluarkan oleh Madara yang hidup kembali secara mengejutkan kini terbarinh di hadapanku dengan detak jantung yang semakin melemah. Itu membuatku panik. Sangat panik. Seseorang yang kutahu begitu kuat kini tengah sekarat dan berada di tanganku. Jika Naruto sampai mati… Tidak! Itu tidak boleh. Aku masih harus berusaha sekuat tenaga!

"Haruno Sakura. Aku akan menyalurkan _Yin_ Kurama didalam diriku untuk membuat Naruto bertahan. Tolong buat jantung Naruto terus bergerak!" Suara panik dari ayah Naruto, seseorang yang tidak pernah kusangka akan menjadi dari ayah Naruto masuk ke telingaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah akan itu ketika _Edo Tensei_ dari Hokage keempat, sang _Yondaime_, Namikaze Minato yang tiba-tiba datang ketempat dimana aku, Naruto dan Gaara berada yaitu pasir milik Gaara yang melayang membuka mengutak-atik segel Fuinjutsu dibagian perut Naruto. Bagian Fuinjutsu yang melingkar itu terbuka dan gumpalan merah pekat yang kutahu itu adalah bagian dari Kyuubi keluar dari tangan _Yondaime_ untuk masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

Dengan ini semoga semua bisa berhasil.

Namun harapanku terasa terputus ketika secara mengejutkan tubuh Naruto menolak gumpalan bagian Kyuubi dan mulai bercahaya. Cahaya itu terang sekali hingga memaksaku yang masih melakukan pernafasan buatan pada Naruto dan pemompaan jantung manual padanya harus menutup mata. Dan bibir Naruto serta sensasi gumpalan daging yang tengah kupompa di tanganku lenyap. Aku menutup mata untuk itu dengan panik.

Kuyakin yang lain juga menutup matanya.

Saat cahaya yang terang menyilaukan itu redup secara perlahan, aku membuka paksa mataku.

"Naruto!" Aku berteriak ketika aku melihat Naruto lenyap. Kepanikanku semakin menjadi ketika aku melihat sekeliling untuk tidak menemui apapun. Tidak! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Naruto!" aku berteriak sekali lagi dengan suara lebih keras dan kurasakan sebuah sensasi hangat menyapu tubuhku berasal dari atas langit. Aku mendongak untuk hanya bisa menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku sembari menangis.

Dalam balutan Chakra astral berwarna emas, sosok yang melayang di atas langit itu terlihat sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang kutahu saat dia menggunakan jubah Bijuu-nya yang dia dapatkan ketika bekerjasama dengan Kyuubi. Hilang sudah garis-garis hitam di seluruh tubuhnya dimana hanya Chakra astral emas saja yang membalut tubuhnya. Matanya yang merupakan gabungan dari mata Kyuubi dan katak menghilang bergantikan mata aslinya yang berwarna biru cerah. Dua belas bola hitam yang kutahu adalah _Gudoudama_ melayang dibelakang tubuhnya.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Suara Naruto yang terdengar begitu berbeda dengan perpaduan antara kalem dan karismatik itu serasa membuatku merinding.

"Naruto…" _Yondaime_ Hokage yang berada disampingku juga bersuara. "Apa yang—"

"Hey ayah." Naruto menyela "Semua akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang. Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Yondaime bertanya dengan nada yang tersirat rasa khawatir. Aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi wajah _Yondaime_ menyiratkan sebuah wajah yang melihat putranya akan melakukan sesuatu yang teramat besar.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto menatapku lagi disana. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Tunggu, apa maksud ucapanmu Naruto? Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku serasa jatuh sekarang?

"Naru…"

Senyuman itu berubah menjadi cengiran kecil. Tapi cengiran itu tidak membuat hatiku yang jatuh membaik. Itu semakin membuat hatiku terasa pecah. Naruto… Kenapa wajahmu dan ucapanmu terasa mengatakan sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal?

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Yondaime.

"Hey yah… Aku berangkat lebih dulu."

Tidak! Tidak! Naruto jangan…!

Aku merasa perlu berteriak, perlu mengatakan sesuatu agar dia jangan pergi. Hatiku berkata untuk mencegahnya pergi karena aku merasa… aku merasa aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihat wajah itu. Tapi suaraku tercekat. Tubuhku membeku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Kenapa ini dengan tubuhku?!

"Sayonara, Sakura, Gaara." Naruto berucap demikian.

Tidak…

Aku hanya bisa merasa tidak tertolong ketika melihat Naruto terbang ke tempat lain. Tempat disuatu medan perang dunia ninja ini yang kurasakan pasti itu adalah tempat Madara dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"**Naaaaarrruuuutoooo…..**" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga setelah dia terbang begitu jauh darii jangkauanku. Tanganku berusaha meraihnya namun itu tidak mampu, mustahil. Hari itu aku menangis dalam tangisan terkuat yang kupunya.

…

Aku terbang dalam kecepatan sangat tinggi menuju ke arah aura dari Uchiha Madara yang telah telah hidup lagi dan menyerap Juubi menjadikannya seperti pertapa Rikudou. Aku datang dalam kecepatan sangat tinggi ketika aku melihatnya terluka dan duduk di bagian lain dari pohon Chakra _Shinju_ yang diceritakan oleh Pertapa Rikudou padaku. Walaupun dia terlihat terluka, wajahnya yang haus pertempuran dengan senyuman menjijikkan itu terasa sudah begitu jauh dari kata normal. Dilain tempat, aku melihat sosok dari Lee berteriak Guy-sensei pada orang yang terbaring dengan aura kehidupannya yang mulai menghilang.

Aku harus cepat. Tidak ada lagi yang harus mati kali ini.

"Hahahaha… sebagai hadiah menghiburku kau matilah dengan bangga pengguna _Taijutsu_ terkuat!"

Bulatan _Gudoudama_ melaju kearah sosok yang kuyakini adalah Guy-sensei. Aku mendengar Lee dan guru Kakashi berteriak namun aku lebih fokus dengan Gudoudama yang mengarah untuk membunuh Guy-sensei. Mengalirkan kekuatan yang baru kudapatkan untuk mencapai kecepatan tertinggi, aku berhasil menginterupsi bola Gudoudama itu sebelum menyentuh Guy-sensei dengan menendangnya jauh sekali. Dengan tendanga yang sangat jauh itu mustahil Madara bisa menariknya lagi.

Aku bisa melihat pandangan terkejut Madara padaku. Aku mengabaikan hal tersebut dan justru menghadap Guy-sensei untuk berlutut.

Kau belum boleh mati.

Tanganku yang berisi Chakra kehidupan kuarahkan ke bagian pusat aliran Chakra. Bisa kurasakan percikan kecil api Chakra yang mulai padam itu membesar kembali menjadi normal. Dengan begini maka aku tersenyum dan bangkit lagi untuk menatap datar Madara.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau masih bisa kemari?! Aku sudah menarik Bijuu dari tubuhmu! Meskipun kau seorang Uzumaki, harusnya kau sudah sekarat." Madara berteriak padaku.

Aku sudah sekarat tadi.

Aku hanya memberikan dengusan padanya. "Masih ada yang harus kulakukan." Aku berkata begitu dan dalam kecepatan luar biasa yang mengalahkan _Hiraishin_ milik ayah, aku tiba di samping Madara dan memberikan tendangan untuk membuatnya menjauh. Aku sekilas melihat bagaimana wajah Madara terkejut lalu berubah menjadi wajah yang mempelihatkan rasa sakit ketika aku menendang wajahnya untuk menjauh. Mengabaikan Madara yang terluka aku kemudian melihat pohon _Shinju_. Bentuk kesadaran dari Juubi ini menggeliat intisari kehidupannya ketika melihatku. Suara marah dan kutukan masuk ke pikiranku seolah dia tahu apa yang akan aku perbuat.

Aku menyentuh batang pohon itu dengan telapak tanganku. Ingatanku berputar kembali akan ucapanku pada kakek Rikudou.

_Untukmu yang menginginkan kekuatan untuk membuat eksistansi Juubi menghilang maka dibutuhkan sebuah bayaran untuk itu. Aku hanya mempunyai satu Jutsu yang kupersiapkan jika aku tidak bisa membagi Juubi kala itu._

_Jutsu ini akan menghapus eksistensimu juga. Bahkan juga Bijuu yang ada di dunia Elemental namun tidak akan menghilangkan Chakra yang ada di dunia. Bahkan ini akan menghilangkan eksitensi Jinchuriki itu sendiri selama ini. Madara sendiri akan juga menghilang karena dia mengandung sepihan Shinju di tubuhnya._

_Jiwa dibayar jiwa Uzumaki Naruto._

"Kau! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Madara kudengar berteriak dari kejauhan.

Aku melakukan apa yang harusnya dilakukan Rikudou sejak dari dahulu. Untuk dunia ini yang semuanya berasal dari _Shinju_, saat _Shinju_ menghilang, semua akar dari masalah dunia ini tentang kekuatan yang bisa membahayakan manusia akan lenyap selamanya. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Keniatan diriku telah mantap aku raungkan.

Chakra kehidupanku berkobar begitu besar, Chakra astral emas yang menyelimuti tubuhku berkobar begitu kuatnya dan aku mendongak untuk melihat lingkaran Kanji emas muncul di langit di atas pohon _Shinju_ dan diriku ini.

Kutukan dan sumpah serapah dari _Shinju_ semakin gencar namun aku merasakan rasa takut disana. Lalu teriakan untukku agar tidak melakukan ini berteriak begitu keras.

Aku hanya menutup mata untuk itu.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Dengan pelan aku menggumamkan nama Jutsu ini.

"**グランドジュツ。 原始のシール ****  
(Gurandojutsu. Genshi no shīru)"**

Yang kutahu setelahnya hanyalah cahaya terang.

…

Aku secara pelan membuka mataku. Semua terasa buram lalu samar. Aku terbaring ditempat yang tidak kuketahui. Bulatan berbentuk planet besar dengan bintang-bintangnya yang jatuh adalah apa yang bisa kulihat ketika sekarang. Aku harusnya merasakan waspada dan bertanya dimanakah aku sekarang berada. Dimanakah tempat asing ini.

Itu harusnya yang ada.

Namun kenyataannya justru berbeda. Aku justru merasa tentram dengan terbaring seperti ini. Tanganku yang bertumpuk di atas perut dan perasaan tentram ini begitu adiktif untukku. Setelah semua yang pernah kurasakan selama aku hidup aku merasa kini tanpa beban apapun di pundak.

Aku akan tersenyum dalam hatiku.

Lalu suara lonceng kecil masuk ke pendengaranku. Itu diikuti langkah suara kaki berjalan pelan. Seseorang masuk ke penglihatan milikku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia tertutup tudung namun aku bisa melihat senyumnya. Pakaiannya adalah jubah putih dan dia membawa lentera kecil juga lonceng kecil yang terikat diujung tongkatnya yang panjang dan dia bergumam sesuatu.

Aku tidak tahu gumaman apa itu. Yang kutahu hanyalah satu. Aku merasa sangat ringan. Sangat ringan hingga aku melayang. Bola-bola kecil terang melayang di depanku dan aku menutup mata karena itu.

Karena siapapun itu yang bergumam tadi, aku mengerti sesuatu.

Inilah namanya kematian.

Kematian yang menjadi akhir kisah dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

…

_Untukmu yang telah membawa perdamaian pada dunia penuh pertumpahan darah ini. Menyatukan semua tekad dengan membawa semuanya bekerjasama untuk melihat satu tujuan kedepan._

_Untukmu dengan keinginan egoismu yang lebih memilih orang banyak daripada nyawamu sendiri._

_Orang baik yang membawa perubahan besar dalam sejarah yang akan terlupakan masa suatu saat nanti._

_Inilah dirimu dan inilah keinginanmu yang perlu diberi suatu kesempatan. Untukmu agar kau bisa tersenyum kembali dan melihatnya dalam bimbinganku._

_Aku, Sang dewi yang mengawal jiwa menuju ke lingkaran kehidupan tersenyum kepadamu, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Semoga lentera kecilku membimbingmu. Loncengku menunjukkan kebenaran pada hatimu dan tongkatku menjagamu._

_Aku menanti bertemu lagi denganmu jiwa yang bersih._

_Sang Messiah._

**[...Prolog selesai…]**

**Catatan kecil : **

**グランドジュツ。 原始のシール****  
(Gurandojutsu. Genshi no shīru) : Grand Jutsu . Seal of Primodial**

**Sebuah jutsu terlarang yang menghapus eksistensi dengan bayaran eksistensi miliknya sendiri yang ada di dunia. Jiwa yang ada akan lenyap dan tidak bisa dibangkitkan kembali dengan cara apapun. Tidak bahkan dengan Edo Tensei sekalipun.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Kau harus tahu Naruto bahwa _kata_ adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Itu membuatmu bisa merangkai kalimat bahkan bisa membuat keajaiban." Aku melihat kakek tua menerangkan padaku dengan bijak sambil kami berdua duduk bersandingan dibawah rindangnya pohon beralaskan batang pohon rubuh yang masih baru. Angin segar menerpa diriku saat aku menyimak semua yang dia katakan.

Kakek tua ini bukanlah orang asing bagiku sekarang. Dia bagai keluarga yang baru didalam hatiku saat ini. Untuk seseorang yang memiliki ingatan masa lalunya dan menyadari terlahir kembali di dunia baru yang benar-benar asing bagiku, aku merasa bersyukur dipertemukan olehnya.

Itu terjadi di lima belas tahun yang lampau. Meski ingatanku buram ketika aku mati setelah melakukan Jutsu penghabisan, aku masih ingat dimana ada senyuman tersenyum untukku dan aku merasa ringan sekali. Aku menyadari saat itu adalah inilah rasanya kematian. Damai dan tentram namun itu hanya sebentar rasanya bagiku karena ketika aku mendengar suara-suara bergemerisik di telinga, bau-bauan segar tanah yang bercampur air dan kelembapan hutan yang sangat kukenal, aku membuka mataku untuk menyadari kakek tua yang berada di sampingku ini mengangkat tubuhku dari keranjang kecil. Aku yang panik saat itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan berteriak keras. Kenapa ada orang tua raksasa mengangkatku?

Lalu saat itu teriakanku mengingatkanku pada teriakan seorang anak yang belum dewasa. Ketika aku melihat tanganku, aku menyadari saat itu bahwa tanganku kecil, mungil seperti bayi tapi pikiranku berproses lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Aku bukan melihat kakek tua raksasa. Aku justru kembali menjadi bayi.

_Dimana?_

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Perasaanku bercampur berniat membuat panik akan situasi yang tidak kuketahui saat itu. Sensasinya masih terasa jelas dan itu terus teringat. Aku mencoba untuk tenang dimana situasinya begitu aneh namun aku harus bisa tetap tenang.

Aku melihat setelah teriakanku tadi, kakek tua itu berusaha menenangkanku. Dia mengayun-ayunkan lengannya dengan pelan dan tidak kasar. Dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara khas kakek-kakek namun begitu lembut. Sebuah melodi yang kutahu ketika aku telah dewasa. Hal itu membantuku untuk tambah tenang dan baru bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Apa dengan aku menjadi bayi aku mengalami kehidupan kedua? Kesempatan kedua?

Jawaban itu berputar terus-menerus dalam pikiranku dan tidak mau menghilang namun aku lalu mendengar kata yang kutahu keluar dari kakek tua yang kupikir raksasa kala itu terasa sangat lekat dengan diriku. Kata itu diucapkan setelah secarik kertas yang mungkin berada di bawah kulihat melayang kala itu ke tangan kakek tua itu dan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Uzumaki Naruto_." Kata kakek tua itu. "Itukah namamu nak?"

Entah bagaimana atau hanya karena suatu kebiasaan ketika seseorang dipanggil namanya, aku kala itu mengangguk dan kakek tua itu tersenyum.

Setidaknya itulah perkenalan pertamaku dengan kakek tua yang berada di sampingku ini. Hal yang terjadi setelahnya hanyalah ingatan lepas yang terasa mengisi otakku. Aku menyadari situasi diriku, aku menerima itu semua dan ketika realita sudah terlihat nyata dan kebenaran ada di hadapanku, aku menerima semuanya bahwa aku terlahir kembali sebagai seseorang yang baru. Mungkin aku tidak akan mudah melupakan apa yang sudah aku jalani sebelumnya di dunia yang kutahu, namun seperti yang kakek tua disampingku ini pernah bilang padaku suatu hari, aku terus mencoba hidup maju.

_Ada kalanya saat kita harus merelakan sesuatu untuk membuat hati kita semakin besar._

Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan cepat setelah itu. Memang benar ada juga rasa bosan dahulu ketika masih menjadi bayi dan ketika baru bisa berjalan dan berkata, aku baru berusaha mengenal duniaku dengan bertanya.

Kakek tua yang merawatku lebih dari senang untuk mengajariku segalanya. Kakek tua bernama Gasil itu kemudian menjadi seseorang figur keluarga bagiku. Dia membesarkanku, memberikan rumah di dalam hutan dengan bangunan rumah batu tua yang kokoh dan merawatku seperti aku adalah anaknya sendiri. Kakek Gasil adalah kakek yang baik. Dia gemar berkelakar dan senang berkata sesuatu yang kupikir itu adalah kata-kata bijaknya dalam menyikapi kehidupan tua-nya. Dia gemar bermain seruling namun terkadang dia mengeluhkan bagaimana rambut-rambut dari kumis dan jenggotnya yang panjang terkadang menyelip diantara jari-jarinya saat bermain seruling. Dia suka dengan buah apel yang tumbuh disamping rumah tua kami dan senang dengan jamur _Alfukot—Jamur itu tumbuh di dalam tanah dan hanya dengan mengetahui lubang kecil yang menjadi pertanda jamur itu tumbuh maka seseorang bisa menemukannya. Itupun dengan mata yang harus jeli sekali membedakan bagaimana lubang jamur itu bentuknya—_ yang direbus lalu dimasak dengan tanaman herbal yang tersedia dihutan sekitar. Tubuh Gasil itu kurus dengan selalu membawa tongkat panjang berwarna putih yang ada ukiran simbol dari kata-kata sihir dengan permata kecil biru di ujungnya sebagai alat bantu penopang.

Bicara tentang sihir, itu adalah sesuatu yang seperti Jutsu jika itu bisa disandingkan. Namun alih-alih memakai energi Chakra, sihir lebih menggunakan Mana. Mana sendiri lebih ringan dari Chakra. Tidak kental dan berat serta mudah dikonrol juga itu dihasilkan saat tubuh menyerap energi di sekitar dari sisa-sisa _Etherion_. Energi yang hadir ketika dewa-dewi turun dari atas langit untuk membuat isi dunia dan disalurkan ke seluruh tubuh lewat jalur sirkuit yang mirip dengan _Tenketsu_. Sihir dilakukan dengan penyusunan lafalan kata untuk membentuk kalimat sebagai pengganti segel tangan dan jika sudah sangat mahir, lafalan kata bisa diperpendek dengan pemadatan lafalan kata menjadi satu kata ataupun satu baris.

Gasil adalah seorang penyihir. Dia adalah seorang penyihir putih yang memilih mengasingkan dirinya di dalam hutan kematian ini jauh di dalamnya. Katanya masanya untuk berkelana sudah berakhir dan dia sudah waktunya menetap untuk menunggu sesuatu. Aku tidak pernah lagi menanyakan dia menunggu apa setelah aku pernah bertanya demikian namun dia diam saja. Kupikir bahwa itu karena sesuatu yang dia tunggu lebih kepada sesuatu yang pribadi.

Aku menghargai itu sebagaimana Gasil selalu menghargai setiap pendapatku tentang sesuatu.

Aku sendiri tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang berbeda didunia baru ini. Hilang sudah kebodohan yang biasa aku lakukan ataupun bagaimana lambatnya aku dalam berfikir. Kupikir kelahiran kembali juga melahirkan pikiranku agar lebih mencerna sesuatu dan mempelajarinya dengan lebih baik. Aku masih sering berbuat kejahilan namun kejahilan itu lebih sering kulakukan pada penghuni hutan yang menjadi temanku juga teman Gasil. Soal hal lain, kupikir aku lebih menjadi dewasa dibanding dulu apalagi dengan Gasil yang menuntunku untuk lebih mengetahuinya lebih dari sekedar sudut pandang lain. Pengetahuan dan kebijaksanaannya melebihi dari _Ero-Sennin_ tanpa adanya sifat mesum didalamnya. Berada disisinya selama lima belas tahun menularkan juga caranya berfikir dan memandang dunia padaku.

"Seperti ini?" Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku ke arah depan. Jemariku terbuka namun tidak terlalu lebar. "_O air — fluit frigus et praebent._ _Ventum_."

Sesuai apa yang aku ucapkan, Mana yang keluar dari tubuhku lewat bantuan rapalan kata yang menjadi kalimat berbaur dan menggerakkan udara, menjadikannya hembusan angin kecil yang menerpa sekeliling. Aku melihat Gasil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau benar Naruto." Kata Gasil. "Bukankah suatu keajaiban kau bisa menggerakkan udara? Menjadikannya angin lalu membuatmu merasa sejuk? Itulah kenapa kata adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan."

"Tidak banyak yang bisa membuat keajaiban Naruto. Terkadang keajaiban itu justru membuatmu buta dan kau berjalan di arah yang salah. Aku sudah melihat itu berulangkali." Pandangan Gasil terlihat menerawang jauh sekali. "Mereka yang mengerti bahwa dengan membuat keajaiban membuat mereka istimewa haruslah selalu rendah hati Naruto. Keajaiban diciptakan untuk menolong mereka yang berharap dan harapan itu kembali kepada kita sendiri bagaimana kita berharap."

Aku mendengarkan Gasil dengan seksama.

"Tahun depan nanti saat tiba saatnya kau harus berkelana Naruto, kau harus tahu bahwa kau adalah mereka yang diberi kelebihan untuk membuat keajaiban. Kau kuajarkan untuk membuat keajaiban demi orang banyak. Bukan demi dirimu sendiri." Tangan keriput Gasil lalu mengelus rambut pirangku dengan lembut. "Ingat itu baik-baik nak."

Aku mengangguk.

Nasihat Gasil kali ini tidaklah berlebihan. Gasil pernah berkata padaku bahwa sirkuit sihirku itu berbeda dengan para penyihir di dunia ini. Itu dia kategorikan sebagai sesuatu yang baru dan katanya aku bukanlah seorang penyihir.

Seorang penyihir mempunyai sirkuit sihir yang akan mencegah mereka menua lebih cepat daripada manusia biasa. Itu membuat umur mereka jauh melebihi umur manusia yang ada dan itu membuat mereka hidup jauh lebih lama daripada yang aku kira. Aku pernah bertanya pada Gasil berapa lama dia telah hidup dan yang kulihat saat itu adalah tatapan tua-nya yang memberitahuku segalanya.

_Dengan tatapan kesedihan dan rasa sakit begitu besar. Dengan kebijaksanaan yang dia miliki._

_Gasil…_

Terkadang umur yang jauh melebihi orang-orang yang kau tahu selalu meninggalkan luka teramat dalam.

_Itukah alasannya kau mengasingkan diri disini?_

Gasil memberitahuku bahwa sirkuit sihirku tidaklah mempengaruhi umurku. Itu sesuatu yang berbeda dan membuatku berada di antara tengah-tengah manusia dan penyihir. Aku bisa menggunakan sihir dan aku tetap menua dan akan mati sesuai umur manusia yang berlaku. Aku tidak tahu haruskah merasa senang atau sedih karena itu. Di sisi lain aku ingin terus menemani Gasil namun Gasil berkata bahwa tidak mungkin aku akan menghabiskan sisa umurku terus berada di hutan selamanya.

_Aku tahu itu alasanmu agar tidak merasakan sakit jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu._

Aku tidak bicara banyak lagi sejak itu. Aku mengerti.

Di tahun berikutnya nanti saat aku akan menjadi dewasa— _umur enam belas tahun adalah suatu umur kedewasaan_— aku harus mulai berkelana sesuai permintaan Gasil padaku. Itu akan terjadi dalam waktu cepat dan untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku bersamamu.

Hingga aku kembali suatu saat nanti dan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga yang mungkin kumiliki.

Aku selalu menyayangimu.

…

Aku bergerak diantara dahan pepohonan. Meloncat seperti layaknya kera, dengan lincahnya bahkan sesekali aku meliukkan tubuhku diantara dua dahan untuk sampai di tempat yang ingin kutuju. Aku melirik ke atas sedikit dan tersenyum kemudian ketika mataku menangkap sesuatu yang familiar bagiku.

Dia tepat berada di atasku. Seekor burung hantu putih yang terbang dengan mengepakkan sayapnya cepat.

Itu adalah patnerku. Namanya adalah _Shiro_ yang berarti putih. Sesuai namanya aku menamai-nya demikian karena warna bulunya putih bersih seputih salju. Aku yang membesarkannya ketika aku menemukan telurnya di antara dua dahan di atas pohon Oak. Itu terjadi dimasa aku kecil. Gasil yang menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya dan merawatnya untuk menjadi patnerku sekarang.

Sebenarnya Shiro bukanlah burung hantu biasa. Itu adalah burung hantu sihir yang biasa dikontrak oleh para penyihir dan itu adalah sesuatu yang langka. Dengan menjalin kontrak dengan Shiro aku bisa mengakses suatu sihir hubungan dimana aku bisa melihat lewat mata Shiro kapan pun aku mau. Itu adalah keuntungan tersendiri saat aku sedang menjalani suatu penjelajahan di hutan.

Suatu hari tanpa sengaja aku mengakses mata Shiro yang sedang berpergian dan menemukan sebuah tempat yang menarik. Tempat itu adalah sebuah mata air di bagian antara lembah yang berada di dalam hutan tempatku dan Gasil berada. Itu berada di sekitar empat puluh _Minea — sekitar tiga puluh kilometer — _dari rumahku dan Gasil tinggal.

Kupikir Gasil juga mengetahui tentang mata air ini dan aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah catatan pada Gasil sebagaimana aku biasa lakukan jika bermain dengan hewan-hewan penghuni hutan ini kepadanya.

Aku mendarat di salah satu dahan dan aku bisa melihat mata air di depanku kemudian. Airnya jernih dan biru sekali. Terlihat bening dan berkilauan ketika sinar matahari sayup-sayup masuk lewat rimbunnya dedaunan untuk menyinari mata air ini yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar.

Sepertinya jika aku mandi didalam akan terasa sangat kesegarannya. Ini akan menjadi tempat pemandian rahasiaku. Aku turun dari dahan pohon. Melepaskan segala pakaianku yang terbuat dari serat pintalan kasar pohon Abasia yang dirajut sendiri oleh Gasil, aku juga meletakkan busur panah yang kubuat sendiri yang selalu berada disisiku untuk jaga-jaga kesamping bajuku yang telah aku lepas. Menyisakan celana panjang, dengan teriakan riang sekali aku lalu berlari dan mandi disana.

Apa yang kukatakan bahwa airnya sangat segar memang benar. Aku mandi cukup lama disana hingga aku tanpa sadar menyadari sesuatu bahwa ada yang mengintaiku dari balik pepohonan. Itu barulah kusadari ketika aku merasakan hawa tidak enak ditengkuk belakangku dan aku menoleh.

Dua pasang mata merah menatapku. Tatapannya garang dan dia menggeram. Tubuhnya besar berbulu biru dengan cakar-cakar tajamnya yang keluar dari sela-sela telapak kakinya.

Macan biru _Aukasia_.

_Kenapa bertemu hewan buas ini disini?_

Macan itu lompat untuk menerkamku. Aku melompat menghindarinya kesamping dan dia berbalik. Menggeram lebih keras. Pandanganku menajam memberikan pandangan yang sama tepat ke arah matanya.

Aku tidak takut dengan intimidasi yang kau buat.

Macan biru _Aukasia_ adalah macan besar yang tubuhnya menyaingi singa. Dia tidak meraung tapi dia lebih menggeram. Gigi taringnya yang bagian atas panjangnya sekitar tiga puluh Sens — _dua puluh lima senti_— dengan ketajaman yang bisa mengoyak daging dengan mudah. Aku melirik ke arah belakangnya. Busur dan anak panahku berada disana dan Shiro berteriak diatas langit sambil kuyakin dia berputar untuk memberikanku pandangan sekitar lewat matanya.

Macan ini sendirian. Baguslah karena biasanya macan ini dari yang diberitahu Gasil selalu berkelompok dengan dua atau tiga macan lainnya. Mungkin macan ini terpisah dari kelompoknya yang lain dan sekarang kelaparan lalu melihatku sebagai mangsa. Aku bisa saja lari sekarang, meninggalkan semua barangku tapi dimana serunya itu semua. Sudah lama sejak aku merasa berada disituasi menegangkan.

Macan itu menerkam lagi. Aku melompat lagi ke samping lalu berlari ke arah busurku. Dia mengejar dari belakang dan aku menyambar busurku sembari satu anak panah. Macan itu menerkam lagi saat aku berlari setelah mengambil busur dan anak panahku dimana aku berlari ke arah pohon. Dalam kecepatan tinggi yang kubisa aku berlari di batang pohon yang tegak itu dan berpijak dengan satu pijakan kuat untuk melompat secara memutar. Anak panahku sudah berada di busur dan senarnya sudah kutarik. Aku bisa melihat punggung macan itu berada dibawahku namun aku memilih membidik di tengkuknya.

_Kena kau!_

Panahku melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Itu mengenai sasaran dan macan itu menabrak pohon didepannya lalu ambruk.

Kupikir dia sudah mati setelah itu.

Aku kemudian menurunkan busurku dan mendekatinya. Memastikan bahwa hewan ini telah benar-benar mati. Saat aku sudah selesai memastikannya aku berlutut dan menaruh busurku ke tanah. Menyatukan telapak tanganku sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah merenggut nyawanya. Aku pernah membuat Gasil melihatku membunuh dan Gasil tidak pernah menyukai itu. Dia tidak menyukai membunuh sesuatu yang memiliki nyawa. Setiap kehidupan yang memiliki nyawa adalah sesuatu yang berarti namun adakalanya membunuh untuk melindungi diri juga penting. Gasil selalu diam jika aku berkata demikian namun dia lalu selalu beranjak pergi setelah itu dengan pandangan yang tidak menoleh kepadaku.

Sejak itu aku tidak pernah membunuh dihadapan Gasil dan jika aku membunuh aku selalu meminta maaf sekarang. Tentu hal ini akan ditertawakan di dunia Elemental dahulu tapi dunia itu adalah dunia itu dan dunia ini adalah dunia ini.

Aku melihat Shiro sudah tidak berputar di atas langit. Kini dia bertengger di antara dahan-dahan. Aku menarik nafas yang kurasa cukup dalam hari itu dan menggerakkan tanganku ke atas tanah disamping mayat macan tersebut.

"_O terra - da mihi permission  
mutare. Foraminis._"

Lantunan itu mengubah tanah, menciptakan sebuah lubang untukku mengubur mayat macan itu. Dengan menggunakan kekuatanku yang kupunya, aku mendorong mayat macan itu ke lubang dan dengan lantunan lain aku menutupnya. Setelah semua selesai aku kembali berjalan menuju tempatku pakaian berada dan memakainya.

Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pulang.

…

_Sangat-sangatlah jauh dimasa lampau, dunia adalah tempat yang kosong. Para dewa dan dewi yang berada di atas saat itu sedang bosan dan mereka mendapatkan sebuah ide._

_Kenapa tidak menciptakan sesuatu yang berarti untuk mereka lihat? Itu disepakati oleh para dewa dewi bersama dan kemudian mereka memutuskan turun ke dunia._

_Dari itulah semua berawal._

_Langit tercipta, awan dan sirkulasinya terbentuk. Tanaman diciptakan dan hewan-hewan lahir. Masih belum cukup dengan itu satu dewa berujar._

"_Mari kita ciptakan satu hal yang baru."_

_Dewa dan dewi mengangguk atas usulan itu. Dari itulah sesuatu yang baru tercipta._

_Kehidupan dan kematian._

_Lalu masa untuk dilihat para dewa dan dewi dimulai._

**[.To be Continue.]**

**Catatan kecil.**

**Terima kasih atas supportnya yang mendukung di prolog pertama. Aku berencana untuk membuat sebuah kisah fantasiku sendiri dimana ini terjadi di abad pertengahan dengan sihir-sihir yang tidak besar seperti anime ataupun manga ataupun light novel di Jepang seperti biasanya. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin sihir seperti itu melainkan sihir-sihir dan fantasi seperti di novel trilogi The Lord of the Ring. Kuharap kalian menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda di tulisanku dan terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Aku masih membuka ruang diskusi untuk para pembaca seniorku agar aku semakin banyak belajar dari mereka tentang tata cara menulis yang benar.**

**Kalian akan berfikir bahwa Naruto aneh dan seperti hanya pinjaman nama saja. Aku menjawab iya, dia dan perawakannya hanya pinjaman saja. Ffn tidak membatasi aku membuat cerita apapun asal masih tahu aturan yang berlaku. Aku mencoba membuat kisahku sendiri. Tidak banyak orang yang mencobanya.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua kata-kata yang kalian berikan padaku. Antusiasme kalian juga mendorongku untuk menciptakan kelanjutan dari kisah ini. **


	3. Chapter 2

_Anak berambut pirang dengan berpakaian oranye itu duduk di ayunan sendirian. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Matanya menatap dengan tatapan iri pada kelompok orang yang berdiri di depan gapura pintu masuk sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan yang asing untuk dibaca._

_Dia sendirian. Rasa kesepian yang mendera hatinya terlalu berat untuk ditampung anak sekecil itu._

_なんで？__Nande? (Kenapa?)_

_なぜ私は一人です？__Naze watashi wa hitoridesu? (Kenapa aku sendirian?)_

_Perasaan itu bisa terasa sekali meski itu terdengar dalam bahasa asing._

_私の父と母に生きてほしい それらを知ってさえいれば。。。__watashinochichitohaha ni ikite hoshī sorera o shitte sae ireba... (Aku ingin ayah dan ibuku hidup. Jika saja aku mengenal mereka…)_

___私は愛が欲しいのです。__  
Watashi wa ai ga hoshī nodesu. (Aku ingin kasih sayang.)_

_Perasaan ini terasa sangat menyayat hati untuk didengar lebih lama._

_Saat setitik air mata turun melewati pipi, anak itu berdiri dari ayunannya. Dia berjalan pergi menuju ke suatu tempat. Banyak orang mengabaikannya. Banyak orang mendengus disepanjang jalannya dia berjalan._

_Beberapa berbisik mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa asing._

"_あの悪魔の少年を見てください。 __Ano akuma no shōnen o mite kudasai. (Lihat itu si anak iblis!)"  
_

"_火影は彼を刑務所に閉じ込めているはずです。 __Hokage wa kare o keimusho ni tojikomete iru hazudesu. (Seharusnya Hokage mengurungnya di penjara.)"  
_

"_彼はただちに村を出るべきです！__  
__私は彼の存在に不快を感じ、脅かされていると感じます！__Kare wa tadachini mura o derubekidesu! Watashi wa kare no sonzai ni fukai o kanji, obiyakasa rete iru to kanjimasu! (Seharusnya dia cepat keluar saja dari desa! aku risih dengan kehadirannya dan merasa terancam!)"_

_"__彼が手に負えない場合、彼は多くの人々を殺すでしょう！__  
Kare ga te ni oenai baai, kare wa ōku no hitobito o korosudeshou! (Jika dia lepas kendali dia akan membunuh banyak orang!)"_

_Tangan anak kecil itu terkepal keras. Ketika mereka berbisik bukan berarti dia tidak mendengar mereka. Ketika mereka berkata menyakitkan di belakang punggungnya bukan berarti di tidak tahu._

_Para orang-orang membencinya untuk hal yang tidak pernah dia tahu apa sebabnya. Itu menyakiti hatinya namun dia masih berusaha untuk tegar. Untuk seorang anak kecil yang berusaha mengerti akan arti ketegaran, dia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya. Menahan perasaannya sendiri hingga dia tiba di hutan yang menjadi tujuannya._

_Lalu air mata itu tumpah dan raungan keras terdengar disertai suara sayatan mencoba berteriak pada takdir yang tidak pernah adil padanya._

**...**

Terpaan cahaya secara tiba-tiba terasa membuatku harus terbangun dari tidurku secara paksa. Meski harus perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke penglihatanku, aku mengucek mataku dengan sangat pelan.

Bisa kulihat senyuman nakal itu disana. Wajah itu kemudian terlihat kurang suka ketika kupandang.

_Hey, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Harusnya aku yang memasang wajah itu karena tidur dan mimpiku tiba-tiba terganggu!_

"Sungguh anda adalah contoh seorang puteri yang beradab sekali, puteri Gabriel." Dia yang kutahu sejak kecil berkata begitu sambil menali korden yang dia buka secara tiba-tiba untuk membangunkanku. "Jika seperti ini terus maka anda benar-benar akan jadi seorang pemalas."

"Oh hentikan itu Griselda!" Aku merengut pada perempuan paruh baya yang sudah menjadi pelayanku sejak aku masih kecil. Ibu berkata bahwa Griselda telah mengabdi di istana sejak kakak pertamaku lahir malah. "Tidak bisakah aku sekali-kali bangun sedikit siang?"

"Tidak bisa puteri Gabriel." Griselda membalasku dengan nada khas disiplin miliknya. "Sebagai seorang puteri, anda harus tahu bahwa ini adalah hari yang penting."

"Huh? Memang hari apa ini?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil berusaha mengingat. Kulihat Griselda menghela nafas lelah disana.

"Sungguh anda ini…" Kata Griselda pelan. Meski pelan aku masih bisa mendengarnya. "Ini adalah hari dimana kakak anda pulang dari tanah _Andurvia_."

"Eh? Kakak pulang hari ini?" Kataku terkejut.

"Anda lupa lagi? Padahal baru kemarin malam baginda raja mengatakannya saat makan malam di ruang makan istana."

Aku hanya cengegesan saja untuk membalas itu.

Aku bukanlah seorang puteri yang ingat akan segalanya. Terkadang aku juga lupa akan sesuatu yang penting. Lagipula lupa adalah salah satu sifat bukan? Aku lalu memandang Griselda berjalan menuju ke pinggiran ranjang tempat tidurku. Perawakan Griselda masihlah berumur kepala tiga. Dia memiliki rambut coklat yang dikepang dan disanggul kebelakang dengan baju pelayan khas kerajaan berwarna hitam dengan renda dibagian kerah leher. Jalannya selalu terlihat elegan dan wajahnya terlihat selalu cantik. Griselda kemudian menyibak selimutku. Mengambilnya perlahan dan melipatnya dengan rapi baru setelah itu duduk disampingku.

"Sesuatu menganggumu puteri?" Griselda bertanya padaku.

Sesuatu… Aku mengigit bibirku sendiri kala Griselda bertanya demikian padaku. Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu? Griselda lalu tersenyum padaku. Jemarinya menyibak rambut pirangku yang kusut di pagi hari, mencoba merapikannya sebelum aku mandi.

"Mmmm…" Aku terdiam sesaat memandang ke arah mata coklat hijau milik Griselda yang seperti Zamrud. Keraguan menerpa hatiku. Haruskah aku menceritakan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang aku alami tentang anak kecil berambut pirang itu? Apa Griselda memahaminya nanti? Pikiranku berpikir demikian. Rasa sunyi di ruanganku terasa menggelitik namun Griselda masih menunggu dengan kesabaran yang dia miliki. Aku menarik nafas untuk meyakinkan diri. "Griselda… Apakah sebuah mimpi ada artinya?" Tanyaku padanya.

Kulihat Griselda tidaklah lekas menjawab. Wanita itu masih membelai rambutku dengan perlahan. "Puteri…" Griselda bersuara lembut. "Apa kau mendapat sebuah mimpi aneh?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana mimpimu puteri?"

"Mmm…" aku berusaha mengingatnya dengan keras. Ingatan tentang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan suara asingnya berada di dunia asing yang tidak pernah kutahu. Aku lalu kemudian menceritakannya kepada Griselda. Semuanya. Semua tanpa ada sisa dan Griselda mendengarnya tertarik.

Setelah semua selesai kuceritakan, wajah Griselda terlihat sedang mencerna ceritaku. Itu berlangsung beberapa waktu sampai kemudian dia berkata. "Sebuah mimpi adalah bunga tidur puteri." Kata Griselda. "Apa yang kau impikan mungkin hanyalah sebuah imajinasimu yang liar."

"Benarkah demikian? Tapi kenapa itu terasa nyata?" Tanyaku lagi. Wajahku berhadapan dengan wajah Griselda. "Aku bisa merasakan semuanya di mimpi itu, apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Itu hanya bunga tidur puteri. Jika puteri merasa terganggu karena itu, kita bisa minta penyihir kerajaan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan itu." Kata Griselda. Aku menarik nafas pelan karena itu.

Apakah mimpi itu mengangguku? Aku justru merasa mimpi itu terasa menceritakan sesuatu padaku. Sesuatu yang baru yang tidak bisa kupahami. Sebuah mimpi nubuat? Tidak? Mimpi nubuat hanya datang kepada penyihir saja. Tidak kepada manusia biasa.

Mungkin Griselda benar. Itu hanyalah bunga tidur dalam diri seseorang. Imajinasi liar yang meluap ketika aku terlalu sering berkhayal untuk hidup di luar istana. Aku sering berkhayal bagaimanakah hidup di luar istana tanpa menjadi seorang puteri. Hanya rakyat biasa.

"Mungkin iya aku akan minta bantuan kakek _Aldirat_ nanti." Kataku membalas perkataan Griselda. Dengan perlahan kulihat Griselda bangkit dari duduknya di tepian ranjang kamarku yang besarnya lumayan untuk seorang puteri. Satu tanganku dipegang lembut dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu ayo lekas mandi. Aku harus mempersiapkan anda untuk upacara penyambutan nanti."

Aku mengangguk patuh pada perkataan Griselda dan mencoba keluar dari ranjangku tidur. Griselda melepaskan tanganku dan aku merenggangkan tubuhku sedikit lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Upacara penyambutan nanti tidak akan berjalan sampai aku datang. Setidaknya mungkin itulah nanti yang ayah akan lakukan dan aku tidak ingin membuat upacara penyambutan kakak yang baru pulang membawa kemenangannya tertunda karenaku.

…

Upacara penyambutan kakak berjalan dengan baik. Kakak-ku, Raphael putra dari Michael datang dengan panglimanya gagah sekali menaiki kuda. Rambutnya yang pirang sama sepertiku tertutupi helm perangnya namun sebagian masih keluar di sela-sela bawah lehernya. Rambut kakak memang panjang sebahu berbeda dengan rambut pirangku yang panjang sepunggung dan menyusahkan. Untung selalu ada Griselda yang merapikan rambutku setiap pagi.

Kakak-ku adalah seorang ksatria pemberani. Dia adalah calon pewaris tahta dari kerajaan ini, kerajaan putih _Vistora_ yang berada di lereng tertinggi daerah _Mistralia_. Dia selalu pergi ke daerah baru untuk suatu penaklukan wilayah. Ayah sudah bersikeras menentang agar bukan kakak yang pergi ke medan pertempuran tapi kakak menolak itu. Katanya sebagai calon raja dia harus merasakan pertempuran. Ayah dan kakak selalu beradu keras dan kakak selalu pergi untuk membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang ksatria pemberani sampai ayah mengalah atas sikap kakak sekarang. Tanah _Andurvia_ dimana tempat kakak berada sebelumnya merupakan tanah dari para _Orc_ yang sulit ditumpas oleh kerajaan. Katanya mereka mempunyai markas besar disana dan kakak kesana untuk menumpasnya.

Yang hadir dalam upacara penyambutan kakak banyak sekali. Ada bangsawan dan para petinggi kerajaan. Ada juga tamu-tamu penting dari kerajaan lain yang lebih kecil dan kebetulan datang saat bertepatan dengan pulangnya kakak. Upacara penyambutan itu dilakukan di aula putih kerajaan yang luas dan itu terdengar meriah. Kakak datang ke hadapan ayah dan ibu. Memeluk mereka berdua sebelum datang kepadaku dan mencium keningku yang membuatku malu karena itu adalah kebiasaan kakak sejak kecil padaku.

Meskipun upacara penyambutan berjalan meriah, aku tidaklah terus berada di sana. Aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang memiliki kepentingan tersendiri dalam politik mendekatiku, mencoba untuk merayuku. Salah satunya yang kuhindari adalah pangeran dari kerajaan _Sulivan_, Vali putra dari yang mulia _Ismeril_ yang datang berkunjung untuk memperkuat hubungan kerajaan. Dia adalah yang paling kuhindari karena dia terlalu merayuku. Dia benar tampan, tapi aku tidak suka dengan senyumnya yang kurasa culas dan picik. Juga tatapan nafsunya padaku. Itu membuatku tidaklah merasa nyaman. Karena itulah aku menghindar ke area taman mozaik yang ada di kerajaan. Bersembunyi disini sampai upacara penyambutan selesai dengan duduk dan menikmati pemandangan atas dimana awan berlarian saling terlihat mengejar satu sama lain karena tertiup angin.

Hanya disini aku benar-benar sendiri. Ini adalah tempatku bersembunyi sejak aku kecil. Dengan bersembunyi diantara tembok tanaman berakar _Cysilia_, aku sedikit merasa bebas. Tanganku lalu menaikkan sebuah buku ke pangkuanku yang duduk diatas rerumputan. Sebuah buku cerita lama tentang sejarah kerajaan ini.

Kerajaan _Vistora_ terlahir dari kemenangan melawan Mirdar. Saat itu penguasa _Mirdar_ berniat untuk menguasai _Middle Earth_ dengan menggunakan pasukan monster-nya. Kekuatannya yang besar kala itu mengancam banyak ras lain yang ada di _Middle Earth_ bahkan sampai ras tinggi High-Elf di tanah suci mereka _Alfneim_ juga merasa jika Mirdar tidak segera dihentikan maka akan terjadi bencana besar yang akan membawa _Middle Earth_ ke dalam kegelapan. Para tetua tertinggi _High-Elf_ lalu memanggil para penguasa tertinggi dari tiap ras. Bahkan perwakilan manusia tertinggi kala itu, William datang dengan sukarela. Mereka semua tahu ancaman dari Mirdar tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja apalagi dengan adanya ramalan yang memperkuat bahwa jika Mirdar berkuasa maka kegelapan dan kehancuran ras-ras lain tidak bisa dihindarkan.

Dalam pertemuan para perwakilan ras yang ada— _Dwarf, Penyihir, Manusia, Hobbit—_ sebuah persatuan terbentuk untuk mengalahkan Mirdar. Itu menghasilkan peperang terbesar di _Middle Earth_ dan raja dari Mirdar berhasil dikalahkan dengan disegel di tempat terdalam dari jurang Grigar. Raja Mirdar yang dikalahkan oleh mereka disebabkan oleh rencana dari William sang perwakilan manusia dan sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih para ras lain, diberikan suatu tempat di tebing putih _Xarxas_ untuk dibangun suatu kerajaan manusia disana. Dari situlah Vistora terlahir sekitar lima ratus tahun yang lalu.

Membaca kisah sejarah ini membuaku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini. Aku kemudian berhenti pada satu ilustrasi yang digambar untuk menunjukkan wajah para persatuan kala itu. Wajah _Dwarf_ dengan jenggot lebat mereka dan tubuh gemuk nan pendek namun kuat perkasa dan merupakan pandai besi terbaik. Wajah _High-Elf_ dengan ketampanan mereka dan telinga panjang mereka. Wajah penyihir yang seperti kakek tua dengan jubah dan tongkat serta topi runcing putih. Wajah Hobbit yang kecil seperti anak-anak tapi pemberani seperti singa yang tidak kenal gentar dan yang terakhir wajah dari William. Raja pertama Vistora.

Terkadang setelah membaca sejarah ini aku kemudian penasaran. Seperti apa wajah para Elf? Wajah para Dwarf atau wajah para Hobbit yang asli. Seperti yang digambarkan ataukah berbeda. Dari itu aku sering berkhayal jika aku suatu saat bisa bertemu mereka namun itu tidaklah mungkin sekarang. Para _High-Elf_ telah pergi ke tanah yang lebih suci, _Drasil_, dan para Dwarf menghilang dengan para Hobbit yang pergi ke suatu tempat bernama _Shire_. Dimanakah itu berada tidak ada yang tahu pasti dengan jelas karena hubungan kerajaan dengan mereka telah terputus. Hanya penyihir saja yang masih berhubungan dengan kerajaan dan dari penyihir itu yang sekarang menjadi penyihir kerajaan bertanya banyak tentang mereka.

Mungkinkah aku suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu mereka? Aku tidak tahu dan mungkin saja… aku tidak pernah mengetahui takdir.

**[.To be Continue.]**

**Catatan kecil author :**

**Akan ada lebih dari satu sudut pandang dalam fanfiksi ini jadi itu akan sedikit membuat pembaca bisa melihat dari sudut pandang tokoh lainnya.**


End file.
